


He prefers the naive him

by purplefox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: In his world Yuuri is something a little different, something that needed to be preserved but guided





	

He had known from the moment he had watched the viral video what his routine had been lacking. He knew what he was, he accepted himself and he knew what parts of him shone through in his routines. He was aware of who he was, he was aware of his fans and he loved them but from the copy he had known who had done it better.

He had come up with the routine himself but it suited the boy far better. He had done so poorly in the events but yet there in the video he stood out in a way Victor doubted many saw. They would see a copy, Victor saw potential, he saw that the copy had done better than the original.

Maybe when he had first begun, back when he had started that routine would have better suited. The dazzling, the flashy him was too worldly to do proper justice. He had not noticed until the video, until the naiveness of Yuuri had shown through.

Of course he had smiled and laughed about the video to others but he had been entirely serious when he watched and rewatched the video. His dog had understood his mood and settled quietly on his lap while Victor watched video after video of Yuuri’s performances.

There was no hint that he knew Victor and Victor’s routines that well. His routines did not even have a trace of him there. They were honest and simple, a boy’s path to finding himself combined with the love of skating. Yet he was able to do Victor’s routine, his ability to copy to that detail even his signature move.

It was almost a taunt. If he had not seen the naivety in Yuuri’s face during the routine, he would have taken it as a challenge. Instead he focused on the soft blissful look that came across Yuuri’s face. He could see how much he loved skating but there was more than that.

The look of innocence, the look of one who did not know much of the world. If he tried enough he could guess enough of the boy’s personal life. Victor thought back to the boy who had refused his invitation. It had surprised him; he had thought he had read the boy correctly before.

The way the boy’s eyes had followed him he had not mistaken the look of awe. But the rejection in the boy’s face had taken him aback. It had been hard to push him out of his mind. He had lingered until the video had been brought to his attention, but the boy had potential. His thumb stroked the phone screen where Yuuri’s face was frozen on the screen. His thumb stroked over Yuuri’s cheek before it lingered by the boy’s gently parted lips.

Most people would be thinking to the future where such innocence would be replaced but all he could think about was seeing Yuuri’s innocence displayed in different ways. He wanted to see that, he desperately wanted to see that.

All the boy needed was the right push. He already showed that he was not down and depressed like so many would be. He had not abandoned skating. He had not thrown himself down a dangerous path, he was doing what he loved, just in a different way and he was having fun.

That made Victor want to find him, see that innocence up close. He laughed aloud when the weight on his lap shifted, a low whine drifted to his ears. “Let’s go to Japan.” He said softly.

X

Japan was what he had expected but the small town Yuuri lived in was definitely not what he had been expecting. His ride from the airport had him mostly quiet the entire time. He had nothing against small towns, he loved them but when the taxi took him to the inn he tried his best to see it through new eyes.

He had been to so many places, now that he was so close to Yuuri he was able to understand better the expression on his face. So few people. The result of people moving away which meant there had been emptiness as Yuuri grew up.

The bonds he would have had would have been tight. Stronger feelings exactly because there were so few people around that felt the same. Hell the poster he had seen of Yuuri he been passed with good remarks and smiles, jokes too and now that he saw how small the town was he understood why that was.

Fascinating, he was captivated and he had not even seen the boy again yet.

The people were mostly as expected friendly, their reactions to his dog was curious until the owner said they had a poodle of their own. Victor had been unable to stop from freezing but lucky for him the owners were happy enough to continue on.

He looked around what was Yuuri’s childhood home for signs of the boy. There were plenty of interesting things but he guessed the family’s personal quarters would hold the real personal stuff. He had to be satisfied with that, eventually he would get there. A smile teased his lips before he went to the baths.

He had barely gotten naked and started to enjoy the soak when he heard a commotion. Victor frowned at the doors before they were flung open violently. Yuuri stood framed in the doorway his eyes wild as he panted bundled up in clothes. “Victor? Why- what are you doing here?”

He could ask for no better chance. Victor stood slowly to gather his thoughts as he watched Yuuri’s eyes widen. He wanted to see the boy’s progress up close. “Starting today Yuuri-kun I’ll be your coach! I’ll take you to the Grand Prix!” He saw the affect his words had on Yuuri. So easily read, his eyes widened even more before he blushed, the red colour disappearing down his jacket. He looked like he had been handed the world but could not believe such a thing. Victor had not imagined it at all, cute and innocence wrapped up and preserved by the country and the small town, it was perfection.

X

He wanted to come to understand him better. The boy was a fan like so many others but there was so much buried inside him. His likes and dislikes, his needs. Victor wanted to discover them all and the small town was the key.

The family as well. Victor smiled even as he felt himself drift off, a nap would be nice. Then when he got back up he would start, he was going to take Yuuri to the Grand Prix and not only that he would find something for himself.

Yuuri’s admiration, it was ridiculously adorable. Victor was a man used to doing whatever he wanted. To have to hold himself back would be an experience. Was Yuuri seriously only four years younger than him? He seemed so much younger and innocent.

Maybe that was what made it so good. So preserved and innocent. He pulled Makkachin closer to him before the warmth from the hot springs and the sake lulled him to sleep. He had done the right thing, it was so close, right under his fingertips.

X

He dodged questions better than the most seasoned celebrity but his body did not lie. Victor’s closeness made him very uncomfortable. He had just been teasing but the way Yuuri’s eyes had widened and his lips had parted had almost changed his intentions.

If Yuuri had not yanked away and fled so amusingly Victor was not sure that he would have left it alone. He had been just playing, the door had still been open after all but Yuuri’s eyes, the way they hid nothing pushed him, it aroused him.

Of course he was teasing but… he wanted to see more. He was going to learn more about Yuuri but he wanted to see him blushing, hear his story from his lips. A coach needed to know plenty of things, he needed to know Yuuri’s background and he needed to know the boy’s desires.

Desires beyond skating and himself. Victor chuckled before he beckoned Yuuri to come closer again. “What are you doing?” He asked, he pretended that he did not know the reason that Yuuri had escaped his touch. It was much better to play oblivious. He usually got obsessed over things and forgot important things, earning him the title of being airheaded or selfish.

He knew what he was but when he found something that fascinated him it was hard to let it go. It was hard to pay attention to anything else. He tended to throw his everything into whatever had caught his interest until he was finished with it. He made no apologises for it either everyone benefitted in the end.

“Stop running away.” He said simply, he smiled so the words would not come too heavy but deep inside he itched to say the words the way he really meant. A way that Yuuri would not mistake. He was supposed to hold himself back.

It had been just teasing but Yuuri’s reactions were too cute, too good. If they were like that and he was just playing. What would he look like if he actually was serious? What would he say? How would he look? Would his eyes shine with that innocence before modesty made him retreat or would something else bloom? It was so tempting.

X

But he had really wanted to sleep with Yuuri. It had seemed like fun. Victor lowered his hand before he knocked on the door again. “Yuuri! Let’s sleep together! Let me in!”

“No way!” Yuuri’s voice was filled with panic. “We can’t!”

“How else are we to get to know each other?” Victor asked softly. He heard the squeak from the other side of the door and frowned. He knew Yuuri was leaning against the door. “Yuuri…”

“We can’t! We definitely can’t.” Weight shifted from the door quickly followed by the sound of feet quickly moving. Was it possible Yuuri was cleaning his room? Was there something he didn’t want Victor to see?

Yuuri was fairly tidy. His movements around the inn told Victor that cleanliness was hardwired, instinctive and he doubted Yuuri’s room would have gotten into a state, Yuuri had not been back for that long.

“You aren’t going to let me in?” He asked softly. He knew that Yuuri would pick up the begging in his voice. “Let’s sleep together Yuuri.”

“No way! Definitely not.” Yuuri squeaked. “My bed is too small.”

That did not seem like the only reason but Victor knew when to retreat. But he would see the inside of that room eventually. What a pity, he really had wanted to sleep with Yuuri at his side.

X

Getting Yuuri to show him where he skated was so easy. Getting Yuuri to leave his side so he could snoop around back at the inn not so easy but at least in the rink Victor could apply himself. They had to get Yuuri back in shape, although he liked the cute Yuuri he knew what they needed was the Grand Prix one.

That Yuuri was able to do his routine so flawlessly in that body. That he was able to do it in such a way that enraptured him. He would ask Yuuri if he was trying to seduce if he did not already know the answer. Someone like Yuuri did not know about such things.

Taking charge would be a great difficulty but in the end it would be so worth it. Yuuri’s embarrassed face, his exciting face and of course the lost gullible face. It was not too hard to imagine looking down at Yuuri and seeing that same face just with a few additions, dazed eyes and flushed cheeks. He was going to be Yuuri’s coach but he was going to have fun as well.

This was what he needed.

X

“Tired?” Victor asked lazily. The hot springs did wonderful things to his body.

“Eh?” Yuuri looked up before he flushed and looked away. “A little yes but I’ll be ready to go again tomorrow!” He sounded so sure and determined. Victor really liked that, his hand curled around the bottle of sake floating in the water. He took a sip before he grinned.

“That’s good!” He used his outstretched arm to drag Yuuri closer to his side, Yuuri’s face blushed and Victor moved just a bit closer. “I feel like we’ve really gotten to know each other today Yuuri. I can feel that we have come to…” He trailed off to tilt Yuuri’s chin in his direction. Yuuri’s widened eyes, his quicker breathing, he acknowledged them all before he continued. “A better relationship don’t you think? Let’s take care of each other tonight too.”

“Yes.” Yuuri blurted before he blanched. “Wait tonight too?”

“We’re sleeping together tonight aren’t we? You cold heartedly shoved me away last night.” Victor pretended to pout. “But not tonight right Yuuri? We’ll be closer tonight.” There was embarrassment but there was desire too before the panic set it. Victor inwardly sighed before he allowed Yuuri to pull away.

X

He woke up curled around Makkachin and he could find no real problem with that until he remembered how he had wanted to curl up with Yuuri too. He allowed himself a small sigh before he released his dog and rolled onto his back.

In time that would happen. Not right away but soon enough. Instead of getting up and heading for food he returned to Yuuri’s room, at seeing the door ajar he paused.

“Yuuri?” He called softly. When he had given up the door had been firmly closed. “I’m coming in.” He said with a smile. He eased the door open and smiled when it revealed the empty room. It was tidy, it made him wonder what exactly Yuuri had been trying to hide so badly before.

His gaze fell on the picture of an obviously younger Yuuri and a poodle. The dog that they had before he guessed. The ‘Vicchan’ and he would have to press Yuuri about that sometime. His gaze shifted around the simple room and the well-made bed before he paused at the sight of something peeking out from under Yuuri’s bed.

He had said he wanted to get to know Yuuri after all. Hiding things under the bed, it was another look to who Yuuri was. It made him curious even as he kneeled on the floor to pull whatever it was from under the bed. It was a stack of papers; Victor had not known what he expected but when he saw the first one his face caught on fire.

He used his free hand to cover his face. He knew Yuuri was cute but this was just ridiculously adorable. All of those posters… of him throughout the years. From his debut to… hell some of them were even magazine posters, pictures of him and quotes by the sides. Yuuri was cute to be this cute?

Victor squeezed the posters to his chest and laughed. No wonder Yuuri had not wanted him in the room, no wonder he was so uneasy. He had known Yuuri was a fan but to be so big of one, that his eyes had been on Victor for so long, always watching.

It made that viral video seem so different. It made Victor see that video in a whole new light. He wondered where Yuuri was at that exact moment.

X

He saw why Yuuri liked the pork bowl so much. It was really delicious. He watched Yuuri watched him and had to laugh at himself because he could not tell what exactly Yuuri was looking at. Was it the coveted bowl or Victor himself?

As amusing as an answer would be he was not in the mood for one. Another day of being Yuuri’s coach which would be followed by him putting in some practise. He had to think up some routines and listen to some music as well.

Watching Yuuri exercise and practise different things gave him a better feel for what made Yuuri comfortable. It gave him a good gauge of Yuuri’s comfort zone and of course he was going to gently take Yuuri from that zone but he was going to do it in a way that would leave the Yuuri that fascinated preserved.

There were so many sides to Yuuri, just the thought alone drove him crazy. He placed his empty bowl on the table and smiled at Yuuri. “Let’s start the day Yuuri. Fight on!”

X

It was not monotonous there was fun in it. Sightseeing, working out and of course the talks that he had to drag out of Yuuri with patience. Lots of patience but he did get a better feel for Yuuri when Yuuri played tour guide.

The tourist attractions let him see a more knowledgeable Yuuri and the local hideaways let him bring out the more… playful Yuuri.

His hands lingered on Yuuri’s shoulders while they both laughed and the cold water poured on their heads. Victor could hear Makkachin in the background barking but he could only feel happiness while Yuuri laughed with him. He could only feel Yuuri in front of him, the water poured over them both and made Yuuri look even more beautiful.

He wanted to touch more, to taste but if he made the wrong move Yuuri would be the one disturbed. Victor wanted to surprise everyone but he knew no matter what he did, people would not be shocked anymore. He was the seducer, the prince, the miracle worker. Yuuri would be unable to handle it but he would accept Victor’s actions as Victor teasing or being playful and that was not what he wanted at all.

He wanted to tease but he wanted more than that. His smile faded a little before he shoved Yuuri a little forcefully under the direct spray. Holding himself back was honestly hard work.

X

Still he would have never thought that the opportunity to help Yuuri develop would have come in such an unexpected way. He had completely forgotten about his promise but he knew he could make it work. The two of them were novices and the chance to make Yuuri shine like never before struck a fire in his heart.

Also the chance to help usher a new era in was going to be fun, but those two would have to get out their comfort zones. Under his supervision of course. His eyes dipped to Yuuri’s lips and he knew how easy it would be to finish it, but not yet.

Yuuri would come to him, his gorgeous naive Yuuri. How was it that Yuuri was able to take him to such a state? Something so simple caught his heart in a way that had never happened before. He could not wait for the final product; he could not wait for Yuuri’s performance. He wanted Yuuri to show him everything that he had inside.


End file.
